This invention relates to rectoscopes and more particularly to a novel rectoscope assembly and a method for its use.
As far as possible, rigid rectoscopes are used for examining the rectum, working preferably with the art of ballooning the intestines by air, for which purpose the rectoscope must be air-tight. However, the examination of higher areas of the intestines is accomplished by means of a flexible colonoscope passing through said rectoscope, whereafter the rigid rectoscope can be removed.
However, the known colonoscope have a relatively large head which cannot be passed through the above-mentioned known rectoscopes. It is therefore impossible to remove the rigid rectoscope with the colonoscope in place.
To obviate this disadvantage, divisible rectoscope tubes are known comprising two halves which are divided in the longitudinal direction of the instrument. As a result, it is possible to disconnect the two halves and remove them separately past the inserted flexible colonoscope. Thus, the divisible rectoscope tubes can be disassembled within the body cavity and removed and put aside whilst leaving in place the flexible colonoscope. However, these divisible rectoscope tubes have the disadvantage that at the junctions of the two tube halves the necessary tightness cannot be achieved necessary for the above-indicated ballooning by air of the intestine.